


river in egypt

by theyellowumbrella



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, nonsense fluff, sick!beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowumbrella/pseuds/theyellowumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come here, pookie,” Chloe says, grin bigger than ever as she puts on her baby voice. She moves over to the sofa and rests her chin on Beca’s shoulder, nestling it in her neck.</p><p>“Call me that again and I’ll punch you in the throat.”</p><p>Still, she lets Chloe push her over and curl up beside her, taking the blanket Beca had so carelessly pushed off and wrapping it around the two of them.</p><p>(or: Beca is one of those annoying people who will deny being sick to their death, and Chloe is enjoying teasing her mercilessly about it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	river in egypt

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff, because everyone needs a little bechloe fluff in their life.

Beca Mitchell does not get sick.

Absolutely not. It’s just not something that happens to her.

Like, ever.

She’d been sick once as a kid—seven years old and just as against it then as she is now—and even then, she’d pulled through and gone to school every day throughout that bout of flu. Even though she’d had to sit in an isolation booth in the principal’s office while he tried to trick her into leaving every five minutes, she’d stayed through every miserable minute of it.

But anyway: Beca Mitchell does not get sick, which is exactly why she is not sick right now, she is just resting.

“Becs, you really should take a nap,” Chloe says, frowning at the sight of her girlfriend sprawled out across her sofa. She goes to press the palm of her hand to Beca’s forehead but she quickly swats Chloe away, giving her her best angry look (which, to be fair, is not very angry).

“I do not need to take a nap,” she says, tugging on the blanket Chloe draped over her and pushing it onto the ground. “Because I am not sick.”

“Okay, then,” Chloe says, very nearly amused. “Nap because you look sleepy.”

“I’m not sleepy, okay? I’m not sleepy and I’m not sick!”

Just then, she involuntarily sniffles quite loudly. Loudly enough for Chloe to notice. Loud enough to make Chloe literally laugh out loud.

“Shut up!” she whines, throwing a pillow at her girlfriend’s face.

“Come here, pookie,” Chloe says, grin bigger than ever as she puts on her baby voice. She moves over to the sofa and rests her chin on Beca’s shoulder, nestling it in her neck.

“Call me that again and I’ll punch you in the throat.”

Still, she lets Chloe push her over and curl up beside her, taking the blanket Beca had so carelessly pushed off and wrapping it around the two of them.

“This is dumb, Chlo,” she whispers, turning on her side to face Chloe. The other girl is smiling gently at Beca, gently rubbing her knuckles across the side of Beca’s face. “I’m not—”

“—I know, I know, you’re not sick.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“You’re so cute when you’re sick.”

“Jesus, Chlo!”

Chloe grins again, even wider than before, and kisses Beca’s nose lightly.

“Chloe, stop it.”

She kisses her left cheek, then her forehead, and then her right cheek. She goes on to kiss pretty much every patch of skin on Beca’s face that she can see, and then pauses when she gets to her mouth.

Beca waits a few seconds before letting out a disgruntled noise and asking: “Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Chloe appears to be considering it for a minute before shrugging.

“Nope,” she replies, her eyes twinkling. “I don’t wanna get sick.”

/

Beca falls asleep not long after that, after just having given Chloe a five minute long rant on why she is absolutely, totally, one hundred percent not sick. She falls asleep halfway through her explanation, though, and ends up leaving a small puddle of drool on Chloe’s shirt.

Chloe tries her best to sleep. Really, she does.

But Beca is just so cute with her flushed cheeks and the way she keeps involuntarily snoring. She’s really unfairly adorable and Chloe just can’t sleep because she keeps thinking about that cute little pout on her girlfriend’s lips and then she’s back to square one, gushing over her pure fucking cuteness.

Eventually, all of this staring is bordering on creepy, and while Chloe would normally have no issues on crossing that line—cough, cornered in a shower stall—she has better things to be doing than admiring her sleeping girlfriend. Albeit not many, but a few.

She gets up, watches an episode of Jessica Jones, checks her social media and then sets off into the kitchen.

As a child, her mom had always made her chicken soup and tea when she was sick. Now, it feels only right to do the same for Beca.

It’s not like she really knows how to make chicken soup, but with the help of Google, it can’t be that hard.

/

Update: it is that hard.

She’s doing okay until her phone rings, Aubrey’s name flashing on the screen, and she answers it and proceeds to have a five minute conversation with her best friend.

The soup is fine, but by the time Aubrey’s hung up and said that she has to go and help Stacie study but she’ll call her back soon, Chloe’s already forgotten which step she’s on.

She ends up repeating four steps, forgetting one, and basically ends up with a big watery mess. She’s like, pretty sure that Beca would chew it all down anyway just to assure she didn’t upset her, but she’s not in the mood to inflict such pain upon her girlfriend.

/

 **To:** Mom

hey mom what do u know about chicken soup xx

 **From:** Mom

Enough…. why? Xx

 **To:** Mom

becs is sick and i tried 2 make her some but it didn’t work out lol xx

 **From:** Mom

You could probably pick some up at the store… Tell Beca I hope she gets better soon Xx

 **To:** Mom

shes denying being sick in the first place lol xx

 **From:** Mom

Well, still… Hope she feels better. Xx

 **To:** Mom

thanks mom im going to pick some up from the store love you xxx

 **From:** Mom

Love you too honey. Xxx

/

By the time the store-bought chicken soup is made and Beca’s tea has been made, she’s awake again and bundled up even more in her blankets.

“Bec! C’mere, I made you something.”

“Hmmph… wanna stay on couch,” Beca mumbles into the sofa, but it comes out more like ‘wabba day on ‘ouch.’

“Don’t be silly, Becs. I made you chicken soup!”

“Why would you—”

“—My mom always made me that when I was sick.”

“I’m not sick!” Beca exclaims for what feels like the hundredth time that day.

“Y’know, Beca, denial isn’t just a river in Egypt.”

She grins at Beca, eyes shining bright, and brings through the soup and tea on a tray. She places it down on the ground beside the couch Beca’s lying on and presses a kiss to her girlfriend’s head.

“You want some tea, Becs?”

“Mmph.”

“Gonna take that as a yes,” Chloe says, tucking a strand of hair behind Beca’s ear. “Here, I brought you a straw for your tea so you can still lay down.”

“Thank you.” She slurps her tea through the straw before she nudges Chloe’s arm with her head and says: “Chlo?”

“Mm?”

“I think I’m maybe a little bit sick.”


End file.
